<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a troublemaker…..My troublemaker by Maureenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590957">What a troublemaker…..My troublemaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maureenie/pseuds/Maureenie'>Maureenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, prankster, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maureenie/pseuds/Maureenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pleaseeee? I won't get you in trouble! You can even let George tag along so you have company! Just please help me with this ONE prankkk!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a troublemaker…..My troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Reverse AU in which the reader is the notorious prankster in Hogwarts and the twins are as uptight as Hermione.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on Fred! Hehe It's going to be so much funnnn, trust me! I swear the moment you see Filtch's face you'll get hooked!" the sound of please and loud laughter from a certain school jokester was heard throughout the Gryffindor tower, a not as loud but still very audible groan was heard right after "Pleaseeee? I won't get you in trouble! You can even let George tag along so you have company! Just please help me with this ONE prankkk!" And there goes those sounds of pleas. You'd think it was Lee Jordan, a very good friend of the twins who happens to like messing around but you couldn't be any more wrong. It was none other than Y/N L/N, an infamous prankster among their school peers and teachers. </p>
<p>It wasn't much of a surprise to hear them begging a certain Weasley, who specializes in potion making, who's twin they cannot find after said twin bailed on him after seeing the grinning H/Cnette headed their way without even warning his other half who is, unfortunately, now stuck between a wall beside the stairs and a very determined Y/H Y/G. </p>
<p>The presumably 'Fred Weasley' of the identical twins looks at the person pinning him to the wall with an annoyed face "I've said it once, twice and 50 other time….and I'll say it again L/N…N.O no" He grabbed their arm trying to pry it off the wall so he can escape and get back to his dorms, sadly that plan didn't quite happen like he wanted since Y/N was very persistent, by this time their hand would've been off the wall with the amount of force Fred had used considering that he was so much stronger than them but they were filled with determination and wasn't planning on letting Fred go anytime soon.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to say yes if you wanna go back and study in peace Freddie~" They mocked, the grin on their face only grew wider as they saw the annoyance spread on the red head's face. "I will NOT make you Amortentia! For all I know you could be causing havoc on the entire school in less than an hour!" he glared at them, he wasn't about to be an accomplice to the silly Y/G plans. "But I'm notttt, I just wanted to know if I Filtch actually likes someoneeee" They held Fred's arms and shook them lightly "And how do you suppose you can achieve….that?" The look on Fred's face could only be described with 2 words, confusion and disgust. Don't get him wrong he doesn't think that the school's care taker was uhh…disgusting, but you can't lie that the idea of Filtch liking anyone in the staff of the school is a little…disturbing, I mean the man threatens the students by chaining them up at the great hall for merlin's sake! </p>
<p>"Duhhhh, spill it on his cat! Which…actually might prove my theory that he secretly likes his cat….as more than a cat…eugh" Y/N shivered at the though but then put her attention back to the also disturbed boy "…I swear you have something wrong up there" Fred looked at them weirdly and rolled his eyes "The only thing wrong with me is not having you in my arms" They smirked and winked at the boy "Now will you make me the potion or whattt? I've had enough of this chitchat Freddie" The flirty remark almost….ALMOST made the redhead flustered, well at least before the subject of the potion rose up again "Like I said the previous times, no! Now would you let me go to my room to study in peace?!" He scoffed and brushed his hand through his hair, frustrated that they've been at it for almost 15 minutes when he could've been in his dorm right now and laying on his bed with his nose in his favorite book.</p>
<p>"No need to shout, I'm right in front of you ya know" They lifted both their hands to the side as if saying 'fine I give up' and backed away from the relieved boy "But I'll have you make that potion one way or another MY sweet little redhead….just you wait" Leaning in to the boy as much as they could before pulling away with a smirk and tapping his nose before sending a wink to his direction one last time and waking away, disappearing out of the Gryffindor common room door and leaving the now flustered and confused Weasley "I….OH YOU LITTLE-….What a troublemaker!" He leaned away from the wall and started walking back to his dorm with a faint whisper "…My…Troublemaker" and a small smile dancing on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>